


Stupid

by merlins_sister



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realises how stupid he has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

Oh crap.

How could he have missed it?

He was meant to be a smart man. At least he thought he was a smart man. 

But really he was very, very stupid. He must be to have missed this.

He knew McKay already thought this. Still McKay considered most people stupid compared to him.

But if McKay had worked it out, what help was there for him?

"She wouldn't have stood a chance if she'd been ascended," the physicist had commented one lunchtime.

He had denied it, of course, but this had just produced much rolling of the eyes and comments on his mental capacity. So, to prove McKay wrong he had sat down at her table today and realised that McKay was, as always, right. He really was very, very stupid.

Which was bad in a very, very bad way. This was like having a crush on Beckett, which was probably a train of thought he shouldn't run with. But in some ways it felt the same. Beckett was the only doctor he trusted to treat him, to put him back together after he'd been pulled apart in yet another crisis. So he looked to her to do the same. Not that he'd needed it so far, but considering the galaxy in which he lived he was sure there would be some point at which he would. She was the best. And he wanted only the best to help him if he got to that point. He only wanted the one he trusted.

"Colonel, are you all right?"

The voice, soft and melodic, broke through his thoughts.

"Sorry," he replied, an embarrassed smile on his face as he realised in his distraction he had seemingly started to ignore his lunchtime companion. "Just thinking about something."

"Anything I can help you with?"

John felt a really inappropriate reply come to the tip of his tongue which he ignored. He also dismissed commenting on how beautiful her eyes were, and how it wasn't a cliché if he told her he had a thing for blondes.

"Just considering how very, very stupid I am," he replied finally, watching her face as it showed her wondering if she needed to switch to professional mode. "I occasionally consider it. Keeps me on my toes."

"Colonel... "

"Doc... " he interrupted. "It's all right. I know I'm technically not stupid. But just feeling it right now."

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Her mouth is upturned in a quizzical smile which doesn't quite conceal her concern for him.

He took a deep breath and decided if he's going to be stupid he should at least be honest about it. "I am very, very stupid because I've suddenly realised I've never told you how beautiful you are."

Kate's eyes widen as she takes in what he's said, before they drop to look at the lunch plate in front of her, a gentle pinkness spreading across her cheeks. John's body decides to follow suit and it took a few moments for him to realise that Kate was once again looking at him.

"You know there are treatments that I could recommend for such an affliction," she said, her voice showing a slight nervousness. 

"Really?" He feels his heart start to pound.

"Mmm. Repeated exposure to the trigger of such feelings may help in some cases."

He nervously picked at his food in front of him before asking, "Would it help if this 'exposure' was done over dinner and candlelight?"

"Definitely." Her voice sounded more certain now, and there is a twinkle in her eyes. "Along, of course, with repetition of the trigger statement and discussion of the thoughts that led to it."

He eyed her carefully, taking in her amusement at the situation. "Would this evening be too early to start treatment?" he finally asked, as a more normal cocky grin starts to spread across his face.

"No, this evening sounds perfect," she said with a smile before moving to stand up. Picking up her plate she continues, "What time would you like to meet?"

"19.30?"

She nodded her confirmation before walking away, only a glance back showing her continuing conflict between shyness and amusement at what had just happened.

As he watched her walk away, John decided he was actually a very, very smart man, who had excellent taste and self awareness. He must have because the most beautiful woman on the base had just asked him on a date. Or he had possibly asked her. He wasn't too sure about that. Either way though, that made him smart, not stupid. And he planned to never be that stupid with the lovely Dr Kate Heightmeyer ever again.


End file.
